


Grillby Fell for the lamia

by damnedxfate



Series: How to raise a Lamia [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cherry lamia, Come Eating, M/M, Somnophilia, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Undertale grillby, confident snake, courting, fire snakes, flirtation, how to properly feed a lazy snake AU, lamia!fellby, lamiatale, lawyer!Edge, magic eating, my hybrid au, saucy fellby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: Commission for dear Sesurescue!Grillby decided to adopt his own Hybrid companion and got adopted instead and...courted?





	Grillby Fell for the lamia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SesuRescue (Kigachan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/gifts).



> Follow me on tumblr under the same name guys! NO MINORS

When Grillby had heard of the little Hybrid companions he never really gave them much thought. The idea of a companion that helped and supported you was interested but he was a busy man. He had just opened his own bar and found little time to entertain guest, much less one that would be so dependent on him. It had been some time since they had been available and Grillby began to really notice them. Occasionally patrons to his grill and bar would bring the miniature monsters for a meal and they were actually very cute. Their forms were varied and their personalities just as unique.  
  
A combination of magic and science this small sentience beings were protected by the law and much coveted by humans and monsters alike. There was even Monster/Hybrid and Hybrid/human couples now. It was an interesting dynamic. They seemed happy and no one was getting hurt so Grillby dropped the thought.   
  
There was however one couple that frequented his Restaurant at least twice a month. A tall imposing skeleton monster well known throughout the town for his Attorney Office and winning streak. Having him walk in and request a corner booth was interesting. Watching him reach carefully into his scarf and pull out the tiniest of beings Grillby had ever seen made him pause. Cradled gently in his hands was a hybrid. A skeleton and snake hybrid, the shaking bundle looked around warily before spotting Grillby nearby and hiding in the caging hands. Mr. Edge asked him to leave the menu that when he was ready to order he could call. Looking back as he walked away he saw the tiny snake snuggling into the monster’s chest as he was pet and cuddled.  
  
They always ordered the same thing. A bacon cheeseburger with all the works, a side of fries and a mustard bottle. He never saw Mr. Edge take a bite but the food would always be gone and a generous tip left behind. It was only months later when the little hybrid became accustomed to him did Grillby see something amazing. That tiny being actually ate the burger that was more than half his size.  The little one whom Grillby now knew was named Cherry loved his burgers and would beg his companion to bring him. Cherry really was cute, the way he would bounce happily when Grillby approached the table with their order. His tiny “Tanks yuus” and chirps as he gorged himself. Seeing a monster notorious for being no nonsense and cold looking so lovingly at the little being tugged at Grillby’s soul.   
  
Perhaps he was lonely to? Since his daughter Fuku had gone off to college the house had been so quiet. It  **would**  be nice to have a companion. Maybe there would be a little snake hybrid like Cherry? Someone small and cute happy just to see him? He had enough workers at his restaurant that he didn’t NEED to work there personally every day and his office was private. Perhaps?  
  
These thoughts circled in his mind constantly. It was during one of Edge and Cherry’s visit that he made up his mind. Seeing Edge tease Cherry’s tummy with a finger and smile so freely warmed him. When was the last time he smiled like that?  
  
                                                                                           -  
  
Grillby found himself outside of the Hybrid Adoption Center. All available hybrids were brought here as soon as they were old enough. He had taken all the classes and passed all the pre-requisites to be Hybrid Owner.  Rules had changed since the Hybrids first came out. They were kept for longer at the centers to mature better. Many owners had complained that their new companion was often to childish and some thought it would be inhumane to adopt them so young. Now to find one that wanted to come home with him.  
  
Sighing Grillby pushed open the door hearing the overhead bell chime merrily. The store was neat and actually very loud. Grillby found himself flinching at the amount of noise inside. Chirps, squawks, rattles, so many sounds in the room left him disoriented.   
  
“Hello Sir and welcome! How may we assist you today?” At his side was a young lady. She wore a uniform proudly announcing her as a worker of the store. Her nametag read “Kathy”. She appeared unbothered by the sheer amount of noise.  
  
“Yes, my name is Grillby. I have an appointment to see the hybrids which are up for adoption?” He nearly shouted to be heard. Seeing her flinch Grillby blushed and apologized.  
  
“Don’t worry I know its loud in here. I have your paper work ready. Please follow me to the back, we have some hybrids ready that fit your description.” She waved off his apology still smiling and began to lead him away from the front of the store. Following behind her he wondered what hybrids did they separate for him? In the questionnaire he had put facts about himself and what he was looking for in a companion, his schedule and workplace. They had even asked what he found aesthetically pleasing. He might have put snakes as one of the answers.  
  
Following her through a door marked adoptions only. The door closing behind them muffled the noise and Grillby can feel himself untense. Inside the room were two couches face to face along with enclosures resting on nearby tables.  
  
“Please have a seat, I will bring you each hybrid one by one for you to meet along with their papers” Following her instructions, Grillby sat attentively on one of the couches. “We only have three that matched you at this point in time. Hopefully you mesh well with one of them, if not we can notify you when another is available. Please be aware if the Hybrid does not wish to go with you, we will not force them.” She said this firmly making eye contact as she rolled one of the enclosures close by.   
  
Nodding Grillby murmured his agreement.   
  
Reaching in she pulled out a small cat like Hybrid. He looked very nervous to be there and highly uncomfortable. He was a soft tan color and bipedal in stance wearing a simple shirt and jean combination.   
  
“This is Burgerpants. He is calm and snuggly like most cat types. He is a bit nervous around people so at the restaurant we would-“  
  
“Restaurant? You mean with a lot of people and kids? No thank you I don’t want that at all” The small hybrid peeped up interrupting Kathy mid-sentence. They blinked at him startled. He began to sweat at the attention. Face warping oddly the Hybrid stayed silent until Kathy placed him carefully back into his enclosure and wheeled it away.  
  
“Okay perhaps not him? Let’s move onto the next one!” Undeterred she made her way to the second enclosure only to find it empty.  
  
“Oh dear where has Temmie gone now!” She began to frantically look around the room and under chairs. Grillby made to stand to assist with a smooth voice interrupted them.  
  
“She ran off saying something about “Coolleg” They both looked over at the last enclosure. The hybrid inside stole Grillby’s breathe away. His upper body was similar to Grillby’s, a flame elemental made of rich purple tones. His lower half was secretly what enticed Grillby more. A long and sleek snake’s tail supported him as he leaned over the side of the glass. Purple so dark it appeared black shone and sparkled, reflecting the light from the upper torso’s flames. He was perfect and breath taking.  
  
Grillby didn’t notice Kathy apologizing profusely for loosing track of his possible future hybrid. Noticing his staring the Hybrid smirked at him baring sharp fangs before winking.   
  
“So, you are the one who wants to adopt us right? Not bad, not bad. With a restaurant you say? Hope you can cook something decent then what they feed us here” Grillby wasn’t sure if he was being insulted or complimented? “I want him”  
  
…Did he just? Did GRILLBY just got adopted? Kathy looked as if she wanted to laugh and face palm.  
  
“You must excuse him, He is a rather unique one. All his other brothers have been adopted out but his ah…dominating personality drove people off. If you aren’t comfortable please say so.” She seemed hopeful though. Grillby turned back to the snake who still smiled at him confidently.  
  
  
  
That is how it all started.  
  
Grillby wasn’t the best with names and ended up calling the Hybrid Fellby. It seemed to fit and he liked it so besides a mumbled “huh okay” it was never brought up again. The lamia seemed to fit well into the house. He picked up after himself, was mostly quiet and when he did talk it was usually comments on whatever they were watching or on occasion after his bookshelf was raided, whatever they were reading. He was a smooth talker though. Easily charming every one of his workers and moving about the Restaurant as if he wasn’t barely 2 feet tall.  
  
His dark rich tenor was easy to pick up in a crowd. Surely, they did crowd to. The lamia became a centerpiece and integral part of his business.  He had his own as he called it “Mini bar” right next to Grillby’s usual spot where he would mix drinks as if professionally trained. They even left him tips which he used to buy utterly ridiculous and obviously sexual outfits. How on earth did he end up like this? Fellby seemed to hit on anything and everything with a soul beat, though Grillby seemed to be his favorite target to. Grillby was sure his workers even had a betting pool on how many times Fellby would make their boss blush in one night.  
  
The little worm had even charmed his darling Fuku when she had come to visit. She seemed to be under the assumption that they were dating to! Nothing he said would dissuade her. She only laughed and said she was happy he was finally dating someone again. How on earth had she gotten that idea in the first place?  
  
It wasn’t that he didn’t like Fellby. His life had become so lively since adopting the Hybrid. Never had he felt so many emotions in such a short period of time before. He hadn’t even realized his flames were burning brighter until he caught his reflection in the mirror one day. He hadn’t looked this healthy since his wife had passed away long ago.  
  
Slowly Grillby began to notice something unusually. Fellby’s normally calm demeanor had been nonexistent these past few days. He had even demanded to stay home instead of accompanying him to work. Having to apologize to several patrons for his Hybrids lack of presence he received many well wishes and words of encouragement.  It just so happened that one of those nights Edge and Cherry came for their visit. They had yet to meet Fellby being suspiciously absent. Walking over happily for some sense of normalcy he greeted them warmly before pausing at their haggard look.  
  
“Ah, welcome back. How have you both…been?” He asked them haltingly. They looked like death warmed over. Cherry chirped at him sweetly before leaning against Edge heavily once more. Edge himself looked one moment away from sleep.  
  
“Hello Grillby. Apologies for our appearance. Recently Cherry had laid a clutch of eggs and the newborns are *yawns* demanding. Thankfully one of our friends are hatching them so we can have a moment out. Could we have the usual and a coffee please if you have one?” They both glowed when Edge spoke about their absence. The pride radiated off them in waves.   
  
Eggs though?! How cute! Grillby so desperately wanted to see them. Perhaps one of these days they would come to when they were older? Nodding he left them to their light doze as he prepared their meal and the strongest pot of coffee he could brew. When we went out to deliver it to their table it was to Edge slumped over asleep and Cherry spread out on the table. Chuckling at the sight coughed discreetly. Edge shot straight up his napkin stuck to his mouth and Cherry sort of rolled in place.  
  
Waiting for them to gather themselves he placed the food down.   
  
“I recently adopted my own Hybrid as well. His name is Fellby. He is not in attendance today as he was unwell. Perhaps next time they can meet?” They congratulated him on his adoption. Edge commenting that Grillby did indeed look healthier before asking why the Hybrid wasn’t there. Usually they abhorred being separated from their owner.  
  
Grillby explained to them everything, he hadn’t realized how truly worried he was by his companion’s sudden change of attitude until now. By the time he finished his tale he was sitting across from them in their booth way past closing time. Cherry had long since gorged himself and the coffee long gone. Grillby panted slightly waiting as they both looked at each other than to him. Cherry began to laugh and pat Grillby’s hand before he wiggled his way back up into Edge’s scarf. He was so confused! What about this was funny?! Asking Edge only brought him a “He will tell you when he is ready” as they paid their bill and left. Huffing at the cryptic message Grillby closed the restaurant and went home.  
  
No one greeted him at the door. The house was dark as he made his way dismally to his bed. He didn’t see Fellby anywhere. It hurt to be lonely again. He didn’t like it. Throwing himself on the bed over his covers, he rested an arm over his face. He lacked the energy to even undress properly.

                                                                                  -  
  
He might be made of fire but even he could feel the heat that ran shot down his spine as he slept. Twisting the sheets in his fist as he body shuddered in pleasure. Warm wetness encased the head of his length deliciously. A wet dream? He hadn’t had one in ages. He flexed his hips seeking more pleasure. He might as well enjoy it before he had to wake up. Back to Fellby ignoring him and the same old routine once more. He could faintly make out pleased hums and moans accompanying slick rhythm movements. Whatever person his mind had conjured was enjoying pleasuring him.   
  
Small hands scratched lightly down his length as smooth coils squeezed the rest in alternating rhythms.  Fellby? Did he miss his friend so much that he had a wet dream of the small lamia sucking him off? What a tantalizing image. The over confident snake swallowing him down, rutting against him in need. Grillby felt himself leak more. Smug murmurs following. Just how lucid was he dreaming?  
  
“Come on hot stuff, let me taste you” What? Could his mind really mimic the other so clearly? He huffed, even his imagination of the lamia was insufferable. Always flirting.  
  
Open mouth kisses peppered his head followed by an obscenely long tongue dipping into his urethra. The slight twinge of pain mixing with his pleasure was enough to wake him fully as he came. Moaning loudly Grillby shuddered as he released into what he though was his pants. Damn he needed that. When was the last time he had come so hard?  
  
“Huh not bad. Looking forward for round two”  
  
Wait…WHAT?  
  
Shooting upward he dislodged Fellby from his lower torso. Staring horrified at what he saw. Fellby was completely naked, his erect hemi-penis standing erect in the air and Grillby’s bright cum slowly cooled off on his body.  
  
“Morning beautiful. Realized you just weren’t picking up my signals so hope you don’t mind I helped myself” Fellby cheekily whipped a dollop off his chest and sucked his fingers clean.  
  
It came to him in a rush. The flirting, the borderline stalking, the hybrid couples, Cherry and edge laughing at him! Fellby had been courting him.  
  
Fellby began to laugh at his blank face. It seems he realized it to. Grillby didn’t know, he didn’t realize, he didn’t realize!! He began to blush harder as Fellby rolled around the bed with deep belly laughs. Growling Grillby pinned the rolling snake. It was his turn now. It was only polite to return pleasure, right? They could talk about their relationship afterward.  
  
Fellby only smirked up at him.


End file.
